


Soft Touches

by Summerzest



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, New Relationship, Romance, Spencer is scared to hold your hand, hand holding, shy Spence, soft touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerzest/pseuds/Summerzest
Summary: Walking home after your date with Spencer, he wants to hold your hand but isn’t sure how to initiate it. Cuteness ensues
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 81





	Soft Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! There are no pronouns or descriptive words so the reader is gender neutral :)

Your hands swing past each-other as you walk side by side, your knuckles brush and you jerk your hand away. It’s your third date with Spencer and you don’t want to rush anything, you know he doesn’t really like physical contact that much.

But you can’t miss the frown that passes his face. Scared that you’re the reason he frowned, you move further away from him. Of course he’d be uncomfortable, you shouldn’t have stood that close to him in the first place. Oh God, maybe this wasn’t even a date, maybe you were reading too much into it.

While you’re lost in thought, you feel something graze the back of you hand. Looking down you realize that it’s Spencer’s pinky. Oh woah, he’s touching me.

It was a feathery touch, you’re sure that if you breathed too hard you’d miss it.

You look up at him but he’s looking straight ahead, a light tinge of pink staining his cheek. His Adam’s apple bobs when he swallowed nervously.

Then you feel his pinky move against the back of your hand again and you know for sure you’re not imagining it. 

Then he’s running his thumb up the side of your hand up to your wrist. He moves with purpose. His touch so tender it gives you goosebumps. A small smile creeps it’s way onto your face. 

You decide to tease him for a bit and reciprocate the tiny touches, swiping your knuckles against his. You hear his breath hitch, and then you’re trailing your thumb on the inside of his palm and he looks down at your hands.

Finally you give in and link your fingers with his.

Spencer immediately turns his head to looks at you with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Holding his hand felt so right, like it was made just to be held by your hand, and your hand was made only to be held by his. 

He gently sweeps his thumb along yours which makes you smile even wider. 

“I really really like you (y/n), I think I’d hold your hand forever if you let me” he says, barley above a whisper.

“Ill never stop you, so don’t let go” and you meant every word.

The two of you cant help but smile like idiots. Both of you gain a pep in your step and swing your joint hands as you practically skip to your apartment where you make a very dramatic but very necessary show of how badly you don’t want to let go of his hand. 

When you two do finally bid each other goodnight, Spencer leaves with a new found confidence. God he likes you so much, he really wouldn’t mind getting to hold your hand for the rest of his life. And maybe together you’d bring a tiny pair of hands into this world that he could hold onto as well. 

Spencer’s eyes widen as the thought passed his mind. He pushes it aside by thinking about work, but he just can’t seem to wipe the grin off of his face. 

And let’s just say you were in a very similar state, laying in bed staring at the ceiling and tracing the same patterns on your hand that Spencer traced earlier in the evening. 

You complete him and he completes you.


End file.
